Carla Delgado
Carla Delgado is Victor and Ash Delgado’s daughter and one of the main antagonists of Elena of Avalor. She is voiced by Myrna Velasco. Appearance Carla has long brown hair which she ties in a milkmaid braid, purple eyes, and honey skin. When first introduced, she wore a yellow dress, a green necklace and earrings, and an orange ribbon braided in her hair. When she is turned into a Malvago, her outfit changes into a purple robe, her necklace and earrings become purple, and her ribbon turns purple too. Personality Carla is extremely ruthless, not caring who she hurts to achieve her goals. Being a teenager, she also frequently shows the awkwardness that can accompany being at that age, plus other signs of immaturity such as a bad temper, and is also very spoiled. Despite her flaws and maliciousness, Carla does care about her family, as she is loyal to her father, joins her mother in a loving embrace when they are reunited, and expresses delight over her parents being together again. After her father Victor is turned into stone by her mother Ash, Carla cries over his petrified body and refuses to go with her, effectively disowning her. As she is being arrested again, Carla sadly tells Elena that she thought her mother cared about her and her father, but she was wrong; this not only proves Carla's capacity for maturity, but helps her and Elena relate to each other (Elena having been wrong about her cousin Esteban) despite them being enemies. She even begs Elena to restore her father, promising she'll do whatever Elena asks. History Carla first appears in "King of the Carnaval" when she and her father arrive at Avalor Palace to steal the Crown Jewels of Avalor. After getting Elena to show them the Royal Treasury of Avalor, Carla steals the key from a sentry and gives it to her father. As per the plan, Carla keeps the Royal Family distracted by helping them with their Carnaval Float. After Victor blackmails Chancellor Esteban into helping them, Carla is surprised when it's Elena who comes out with the jewels. Victor has Esteban get them back and Victor takes control of the float to give the Royal Family a bumpy ride. When Esteban comes back with the jewels, Carla notes that Esteban doesn't have the tiara to which Esteban explains that Elena's wearing it. Victor tells Carla to get rid of the others which she does by unhooking the float. Carla then takes the tiara from Elena who Victor imprisons along with Esteban. However, their escape is stalled by the Carnaval Parade long enough for Elena and Esteban to initiate a chase. They are soon apprehended by the Avalorans and banished from Avalor forever by Elena. However, Victor assures her they will find a way to return for the tiara. She returned in Realm of the Jaquins alongside her father, who is now helping Shuriki in her plot to re-conqueror Avalor. Between "The Jewel of Maru" and "Royal Rivalry", Carla, along with Victor becomes a wanted criminal. In "A Spy in the Palace" Shuriki gives Carla a potion to make her look like a stranger. Following their plans, Carla takes the name Rita and pretends to be Armando's 'cousin'. She tries to sabotage Naomi's festival planning. She tries to make off with Queen Lucia's Carnaval tiara again but fails. However, she does not get caught, staying in the palace under her Rita guise and awaiting the next opportunity to steal the tiara. Vìctor and Carla are turned into malvagos by Fiero in "The Race for the Realm" and continue to serve Shuriki until her death in "Song of the Sirenas". They are reunited with Carla's mother Ash Delgado in "Snow Place Like Home", with Carla ecstatic that they have become a happy family again. In "Naomi Knows Best", Victor, Ash, and Carla set up a trap for Elena by having a brainwashed King Joaquín write a forged letter to her, lying that Victor and Carla have been captured in his kingdom. Once Elena arrives there with Esteban and Mateo, Ash reveals herself and imprisons Esteban, Mateo, and Joaquín in a cell. She and her family plan to extract the magic inside Elena into the Scepter of Night's jewel, which will kill her, and use a spell on Elena that forces her to go with them. Gabe and Naomi ambush them, but Ash is easily able to defeat them and plans to have Carla perform the magical spell with her, as she is a more powerful malvago than Victor, much to Victor's frustration, whom Ash entrusts with guarding the cells. By the evening, Ash and Carla have tied up Elena aboard a ship, and once the full moon arrives, they begin performing the spell. When she hears a noise, Carla goes outside to check, where Mateo, Naomi, and Gabe defeat her and steal her tamborita. Mateo also manages to destroy the Scepter of Night's jewel before Ash can finish performing the spell. Ash tries to blast Mateo, but he is able to shield himself and Carla from her attack. In spite of her failure and the loss of her and Carla's tamboritas, Ash escapes with Carla by jumping into the water below. Carla is unwilling to leave Victor (who had been imprisoned for his crimes) behind, but Ash assures her that they'll come back for him eventually. In "Sister of Invention", she gets to meet her mother's mentor: Zopilote, who gives the two of them a puzzle map to Takaina, where they can have access to extremely powerful magical artifacts. Afterwards, in "To Save a Sunbird", Carla gets frustrated with her mother's efforts to solve the puzzle map to Takaina and attempts to rescue her father herself, but fails and gets imprisoned in the dungeon of Avalor Castle with him. In "The Magic Within", Carla is reunited with Ash once more when she gets captured upon her arrival to Takaina. When Esteban's betrayal is revealed, he gets imprisoned in a cell near the one containing Carla and her parents. Ash and Carla mock Esteban, but he is confident his family will forgive him. When this does not happen and Esteban is sentenced to banishment after the carnaval parade, he escapes from the dungeon by tricking Higgins into unknowingly giving him the key before distracting him. Following his escape, Esteban refuses to help the Delgados, but Ash reminds him that he needs them because he won't stand a chance against Elena and Mateo. Once the Delgados and Esteban are all free from the dungeon, Esteban gives Carla and her parents back their tamboritas by sneaking into the treasury room and taking them. The four of them escape the palace, but Elena, who found out about what happened and is now chasing them, panics and her magic unintentionally causes an avalanche that knocks Carla and Esteban off a cliff. Though Carla nearly falls to her death, Ash saves her but shows significantly less concern for her safety than Victor (who was unable to save Carla due to his tamborita being destroyed), while Esteban manages to climb back up. Victor refuses to go with Ash over fear for Carla's safety, resulting in her turning him into stone, which leaves Carla heartbroken. In tears of rage and anguish, Carla refuses to go with her mother, though Esteban does over fear for what she would do to him if he doesn't. Afterwards, Carla and a petrified Victor are captured by Mateo, Gabe, and other guards. When asked about what happened to Victor, Carla solemnly reveals what her mother did and states she thought she loved her and her father, but she was wrong. Elena expresses sympathy for Carla, stating she knows how it feels to be wrong about family (with Esteban). Carla begs Elena to save Victor, saying she'll do anything Elena asks, although Elena simply tells Carla she will deal with her later as Carla is led back to Avalor Palace so she can be put back in the dungeon. Gallery Shuriki_reveals_herself_to_Elena.png|Carla with Victor, Fiero, and Shuriki. Shuriki, Fiero, Victor & Carla attack.png|Carla and the others confront the royal family. Trivia * Navigation Category:Female Category:TV Show Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Articles under construction Category:Greedy Category:Remorseful Category:Teenagers Category:Minion Category:Criminals